Miedos y variantes
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: La diferencia sustancial entre los sábados y domingos también está en las huellas del piso de la sala común. Huellas de zapatos con barro, zapatos con Quidditch. Zapatos de Potter y de Black. Lily/James, Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nada es mío :) y eso lo saben. Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de esa señora rubia que se imagina mundos enteros cuando otros (como yo) vamos a las cafeterías a tomar café con medialunas.

A Drehn y a sus palabras, para que dejen de jugar con ella y vuelvan a donde corresponda xDD

**Miedos y variantes**

Para Lily Evans la variante entre los días miércoles y jueves son el peso en la mochila y el desayuno, porque los miércoles acostumbra a comer trufas y los jueves son días de manzanas verdes. No hay mucho más allá de eso.  
Se levanta todos los días a la misma hora, se viste siempre con el uniforme, y se peina de la misma manera todos los días, porque Lily Evans y los sobresaltos no se llevan bien. Huye de las reformas como Alice de los malos peluqueros, ya se lo ha dicho Frank alguna que otra vez, cuando la acompaña a la biblioteca (lunes y viernes a las tres).  
Y si hablan, si resulta que surge el tema con Remus –de Lily y sus miedos, de Lily y sus rutinas, de Lily y sus rechazos–, él se ríe con solo media risa y le recuerda a Lily en ese único gesto que hay lunas peores que las suyas (ah, porque así les llaman ellos a esas inseguridades, a esos miedos y a esos dolores azules). Luego se guarda las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y empieza a silbar una de esas canciones que huelen a Sirius.  
Uf, de un tiempo a esta parte, pareciera que si una piensa en Sirius Black, él está destinado a cruzarse en el camino de una, y justamente ahí viene otra vez, con su humor simpaticón de los sábados a la mañana, ese humor que habla por sí solo y dice _¡fin de semana!_

Lo usual sería que pasara de ella, que caminara hasta donde se sienta por regla general –junto a Peter, frente a Remus– y que eso sea todo lo que sepa de Sirius hasta que vuelva de entrenar a la sala común después de alguno de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y embarre todo junto con Potter. Sinvergüenzas, eso son.

Nada de buenos días, simplemente no se hablan –ella y Sirius Black–, pero cuando Lily va a tomar una tostada, Sirius se sienta en el asiento de Alice (que se ha quedado durmiendo otra vez) y le dice que _si yo fuera tú, Evans, que por suerte no, esperaría cinco minutos. Sir Cadogan y Nick Casi Decapitado andan instigando a un elfo sobre los bollos calientes rellenos de chocolate que van a servir en cinco minutos.  
_Es sabido que los consejos de Sirius suelen ser malos, porque nunca ha usado ese zapallo que tiene sobre los hombros. Él sonríe, pero no para ella, sonríe para sí mismo, para su vanidad, y ella pasa de él, pero deja la tostada en su lugar, sin tocarla y espera, porque cinco minutos nunca han matado a nadie (lo cual es relativo, pero no viene al caso).

–Sabes, Lily

–Evans para ti, si no te importa.

–Si fueras alguien relevante, me importaría, y si no fueras una de esas personas que nacen para que otros las fastidien, entonces no me importaría. Como no eres relevante, no me importa, pero como definitivamente eres la persona más _fastidiable_, me importa. Y mucho, _Lily_.

–Black, ¿cuál es tu problema? Y la palabra _fastidiable_ no existe, por cierto. –dijo, intentando procesar toda esa información y seguirle el ritmo y la lógica a pesar del enredo.

–Me encanta que me corrijas, cabeza de jugo –le espetó Sirius con sorna. Lily entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. –Te decía, antes de que interrumpieras, que no entiendo cómo es que le gustas a Cornamenta, pero sea lo que sea que hagas, deja ya de hacerlo.

–Eh… ¿se supone que tengo que estar al tanto de lo que dices y entender? Porque no conozco a ningún Cornamenta (¿ese es su apellido, en serio?) y no estoy haciendo nada. ¡Quería comer una tostada!

– ¿De qué universo vienes, Evans? Todo el mundo sabe que James es Cornamenta…

Sirius reprimió su sonrisa al ver que Lily giraba la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, con la nariz ligeramente fruncida, gesto inequívoco –sin margen de error– de que estaba ofendida.

– ¿Cuál James? –preguntó, muy indiferente.

Con un pequeño ¡plop! la mesa se llenó de bollos calientes servidos en bandejas circulares de plata. Sirius le guiñó un ojo y no perdió siquiera un respiro antes de seleccionar uno (justamente ese que está debajo de todos los demás) para empezar a desayunar.

– ¡James Potter, claro! ¿Te suena? Seis años juntos, compartiendo clases, algún castigo desafortunado, casa, sala común, desayunos, cenas…

–Ah, ese James.

–Sí, _ese_ James. –farfulló Sirius, con toda la boca llena. Frunció el ceño y tragó con dificultad (porque había optado por intentar tragarse todo el bollo para agarrar otro del montón).  
Lily hizo una mueca de asco y miró su propio bollo como si ya no quisiera más.  
Sirius dijo de pronto algo impronunciable, y cuando Lily levantó la cabeza para pedirle _por favor _que dejara de enseñarle a todo el mundo que estaba masticando bollos, se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y los mantenía apretados como a sus puños. Se golpeó el pecho una vez, y luego otra y por último una tercera, hasta que Lily le alcanzó su copa de zumo.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Me salvaste la vida, Evans, gracias. Creo que ya no quiero más, bollos traicioneros. –dijo, mirando la pirámide de bollos con mucho desdeño –Argh, olvídalo, están buenísimos. Te pregunté que cómo es que no te gusta Cornamenta.

Ella lo miró un momento, ligeramente sonrojada y luego se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo tiempo ni interés en esas cosas. Y menos si incluyen a tu amigo Potter.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Pues porque no, porque es uno de esos chicos en los que no se puede confiar. Como tú, o cualquier otro imbécil engreído con un ego tamaño familiar.

– ¿Me acabas de llamar imbécil engreído con un ego tamaño familiar?

–No. Bueno, técnicamente. Porque lo eres, y Potter es igual a ti.

–Si fuera un idiota como Lunático, diría que Lily Evans le tiene miedo al amor –bromeó Sirius, ignorando todo el asunto del imbécil engreído –Pero soy demasiado genial para hablarte, y demasiado genial para decir cosas que diría Lunático. Ya ves, todo un imbécil engreído con un ego tamaño familiar.

– ¡Olvida que dije eso!

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no crees que sea cierto o no te gusta saber que sí lo es y que te encanta que seamos así?

Sirius es así para todo (insufrible, idiota, irreverente), pero es horrible que tenga razón, que sepa tanto, y que de pronto se levante del asiento de Alice y deje entrever (sin intención) a James Potter en pleno apogeo, que se ríe y parece genuino, que no se ha dado cuenta de que ella está ahí y por tanto no la mira, que crea –que inventa– vacíos azules y revoluciones donde no hay nada más que un bollo a medio comer y una mesa rectangular.  
Es horrible eso que hace Sirius, eso de enseñarle a James para que Lily –justamente Lily que vive de sus libros y no ve más allá de eso– lo note, lo mire y lo vea. Es horrible, en definitiva, que le esté añadiendo un cambio a su desayuno, un cambio que se llama James Potter, que es una trasgresión.

Para Lily Evans la variante entre los días sábados y domingos es la hora a la que puede acostarse, y todo ese tiempo que se queda hablando con Mary, las dos tumbadas leyendo lo que otras chicas de otros años han escrito en las maderas de la cama.  
Le gusta hablar con Mary, porque cuando habla con ella es casi como si Mary pudiera entenderla y no solo escucharla. Como si sus palabras fueran palabras de Mary que escapan de la boca de Lily para que ella las atrape en el aire, al vuelo, y las guarde, las estudie, las desmenuce un poco en pos de la ciencia.  
Es gracioso, porque nunca se ha visto chicas más dispersas y distintas, que sin embargo se lleven tan bien.

Ah, pero lo distinto, la diferencia sustancial entre los sábados y domingos también está en las huellas del piso de la sala común. Huellas de zapatos con barro, zapatos _con_ Quidditch. Zapatos de Potter y de Black.  
Pero eso, eso no significa nada.

…

No es la gran cosa, ¿ah? LO SE, pero tenía ganas de un James/Lily.

A James y a Sirius le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


End file.
